Lean On Me
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A crazy few days led to them getting closer... even if they wouldn't admit it just yet. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Protective Nature

_**A/N: Sometimes things that aren't supposed to happen on or before the Tv show starts happen.**_

 _ **Royal Rumble 2016, Amway Center…**_

" _At the way this Royal Rumble match is going, someone's gonna get hurt! Note that Amanda is the only female wrestler in there and she has eliminated 5 more wrestlers in the past 7 minutes, using her small stature to her advantage and occasionally ganging up with some of the wrestlers but it's everyone for themselves in there! She's lasted for almost 40 minutes in there!" Michael Cole said before Amanda was dropkicked against the ropes._

 _"Would your dead friend Chris Benoit and his murdered family be proud of you now, you bitch?!" Kevin yelled, the rage surfacing in Amanda and boiling over._

 _"Damn! She almost got eliminated there!" Jerry responded, seeing the look in Amanda's eyes. "Uh oh, she's pissed off now!" He said as Amanda let out an enraged yell._

 _Amanda did what Dean usually would, bouncing back up against the ropes and ran at Kevin Owens, crash tackling him and knocking him down, repeatedly slamming her fists into his face and grabbing Kevin by the collar of his shirt, repeatedly bashing Kevin's head against the mat… even when Kevin was screaming painfully, Amanda didn't stop until Sami Zayn pulled her off to try to calm her down._

 _"Damn it, Mandy! Calm down, kiddo!" Sami said as Amanda tried to get out of his grip, Sami eventually letting her go._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, that is not the sweet, kind hearted Amanda we all know and love! When she gets enraged, she turns into someone else!" Jerry replied._

 _"She has a damn good reason to be enraged, Kevin Owens has pushed her too far!" Michael responded as Kevin stood up, his nose bleeding and him directing his rage at Michael and Jerry after sliding out through the middle and top ropes, charging over and scaring them by banging his hands on the table._

 _"I pushed her too far?! I fucking pushed her too far?! Bullshit! Look at what she did to me!" Kevin shouted._

 _"You did push her too damn far! Throwing it back in her-" Jerry yelled, jumping back as Amanda slid through the first and middle ropes and jumped at Owens, bashing his head against the table repeatedly before throwing Kevin against the barricade and bashing his head against it until Sami slid out of the ring and Finn ran down to the ring area, both managing to pull Amanda off of Kevin._

 _"You're gonna go and throw their deaths back in my face, you prick?! That's what's gonna happen!" Amanda yelled at Kevin as Sami and Finn dragged her away from the ring, paramedics tending to Kevin as the other wrestlers remained in a shocked state in the ring, having been horrified at what they'd just seen from Amanda._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda was cuddled up in Finn's arms after she had worn herself out and Finn lightly brushed Amanda's shoulder length hair back._

 _He knew that Kevin had gone too far tonight…_

 **Present time,** _ **American Airlines Arena, January 25th 2016, Finn Balor vs Baron Corbin, dark match before Raw…**_

She took the chair and slammed it over Baron's head… and the seat of it flew up and off into the crowd, Amanda checking on Finn as Baron stood up to try to get the chair off of his head.

Amanda helped Finn sit up… and Finn saw the chair around Baron's neck and laughed.

"You really pissed him off now, Darlin'." Finn responded as Amanda saw how the chair ended up and laughed herself.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like that but you had it coming, Corbin." Amanda replied after helping Finn up to his feet and his left arm wrapping around her back as Baron got the broken chair off of him.

"Did you really try and hit me with a chair, Mandy?" Baron questioned, while holding it in his hands.

"You were hitting him like a fucking madman!" Amanda responded.

"Mouth, young lady." Finn jokingly admonished… and then saw the rage in Baron's eyes. "We're outta here!" He responded before grabbing Amanda's right hand and the two bolting from the ring and up the ramp as Baron chased them.

But as Baron reached the backstage area, he almost crashed into Yukie.

"You okay after that?" Yukie asked.

"Where'd they go?!" Baron replied.

"Look, she's just trying to keep him from getting hurt." Yukie responded.

"Why? He's okay. There's nothing wrong with him!" Baron explained.

"You were hitting him like a madman, could've given him a concussion had she not intervened!" Yukie replied, Baron rolling his eyes. "What is your deal with them lately?" She asked.

"They're always cuddled up to each other!" Baron replied.

"So? A lot of people who are close do that, don't see you complaining about that! It's called leaning on someone when things get tough, everyone needs help during the times we all struggle." Yukie responded.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn were hiding in a closet and Finn had Amanda up against the wall… which forced her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he held her.

Well not so much forced as Finn wanting to keep as quiet as possible… and Finn wasn't complaining as he had hiked her legs up around him.

"I think we should wait it out a bit longer." Amanda whispered.

"I can't hear anyone approaching, I think we're…" Finn responded quietly before the two trailed off when they heard Yukie and Baron.

"Why would they run down here when their locker room is this way? They would've ran in the opposite direction, Tommy." Yukie responded, Baron looking at her.

"You're probably right." Baron replied before they headed down the northern hallway… and Amanda and Finn untangled themselves from each other before they snuck out and headed to their locker room, sneaking into it.

"That was a really close one, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Yes it was." Amanda replied before Finn stripped down and went to go clean off.

Her heart was still racing until she leaned against the wall to calm herself as Finn was in the shower.

' _The past few days are catching up with me.'_ Amanda thought, trying to rationalize it.

But Finn touching her like that felt so damn good.

Finn was stood under the showerhead as the water soaked him, praying that his body would calm down.

"Mandy, you are a wicked woman..." Finn responded quietly.

He knew things were changing.


	2. When You're Strange

_**14 ½ hours earlier…**_

 _Amanda groaned sleepily as the early morning sunlight invaded the room a few hours later and moved closer to Finn, who also groaned as Sami flung the curtains open._

 _Even as an adult, Amanda hated Monday mornings. Finn shared that same feeling with her and reluctantly opened his eyes, looking over Amanda's right shoulder and seeing it was 6:30 in the morning._

 _"Sami, it's not even 7am, pal… what happened to our agreed wake up time in the mornings that we have to get ready for work?" Finn mumbled as Amanda had dozed back off into slumber, using Finn's torso as a pillow for her head._

 _"Roman and Dean are outside, wanting to talk to Mandy." Sami replied._

 _"No, tell them to leave me alone!" Amanda mumbled, Finn's arms wrapping around her as he knew she could use a hug._

 _"If you don't open this door and let us in, we'll bust it down, Sami!" Dean replied after banging on the door, Amanda and Finn pulling the covers over their heads, trying to stay as still as possible as Sami unlocked and opened the door, seeing a hungover Dean and Roman outside but both were also pissed off._

 _"Where is she?!" Roman demanded in a low, angry tone._

 _"Where's who?" Sami asked._

 _"Mandy! Who else would we want to talk to this early, you fuckwad?!" Dean responded impatiently._

 _"Quiet, they'll hear you!" Finn whispered, covering Amanda's mouth with his right hand after she snickered at Dean's comment._

 _"What was that?!" Roman demanded._

 _"Ah, Finn's just talking in his sleep again." Sami explained._

 _"That'd be more believable… if there weren't two people in the bed. Get her out of the bed, Roman!" Dean said, Roman walking over to the bed and trying to snatch the sheets off... but was stopped by a foot ramming below his waist, Roman grunting in pain as Dean helped him up._

 _"Alright, we're going. But if we don't see Mandy anytime soon, we're calling John. And trust me, you don't want him barging in on you while you're asleep, especially with his sister in your bed, Balor!" Dean replied loudly before helping Roman out of the room._

 _"Which one of you kicked Roman below the belt?!" Sami questioned after closing and locking the door, Finn and Amanda pulling the bedsheets off of their heads._

 _Finn was the one snickering this time, Amanda doing the same after a few seconds before both started laughing crazily, Sami shaking his head before he started laughing too._

 _"Well, he did kind of deserve it for trying to drag her out of the bed… I wasn't aiming for any particular part of him, just anywhere to get him to not drag Mandy out of here." Finn responded._

" _True. She did have a really bad night." Sami replied._

 _And they had a feeling it was going to be a long day… but they would lighten the mood in any way they could._

 _On the flight, Amanda and Finn were leaned against each other, listening to Southern Cross by Crosby, Stills & Nash by using the splitter jack plugged into Amanda's phone to accommodate their earbuds._

 _Already, they felt much better…_

 **Present time…**

 _People Are Strange_ by The Doors played through Amanda's earbuds as Finn had walked back into the locker room, dried off and in clean clothes, socks and shoes… and he heard her singing and smiled before he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, Amanda leaning against him after closing out Spotify and putting her phone and earbuds aside.

And Finn noticing the bite scar on her right hand.

"What happened there?" Finn asked.

"From what I remember, I had gently taken a pair of scissors away from Yukie because we were too little to use them… and she didn't like that at all." Amanda explained.

"She bit you?!" Finn responded, Amanda nodding.

"She bit down on my hand, I cried and John and Hiroki ran in and pulled us apart. It hurt like hell, I was a tiny 5 year old then." Amanda replied.

"Well, that's an understandable reaction, it hurts when anyone gets bitten… especially a small child." Finn responded as Amanda cuddled up closer to him.

He plugged her phone into the Bluetooth Sound System and Amanda turned to him before _That's Amore_ by Dean Martin began to play and they slow danced to it.

 _When The Music's Over_ by The Doors played afterwards and the pace of the dance when Finn pulled Amanda's right leg up to his left hip and wrapped it around his back before he spun her around for a few seconds like Johnny did to Penny in _Dirty Dancing_ , which made Amanda laugh with delight and her laugh made Finn smile.

"That's better…" Finn responded once their dancing was more sedated as _The End_ by The Doors.

They knew how to soothe each other's nerves.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Amanda ties me up, takes my microphone and hijacks my promo?! What have you all been smoking?!" Kevin shouted in disbelief.

"Just for the show tonight, okay? The knots are not going to be too tight, you can easily break free from them." Shane explained.

"That bitch beat me within inches of my life last night and you want me to work with her?! Hell no!" Kevin yelled.

"You don't have a choice!" Stephanie responded angrily, Kevin looking at her. "You went off script and you were warned about things we can and can't bring up on Tv and pay per views! Mandy, while aggressive last night, lashed out with good reason because you threw one of the most heartbreaking incidents back in her face! Do I need to make myself clear on what'll happen if you don't follow through with tonight's show?!" She responded.

"No, ma'am." Kevin replied before leaving, heading back to his own locker room.

In their own locker room, Dean turned to Roman.

"Something's going on with Finn and Mandy." Dean replied, Roman looking up.

"What, you think they hooked up last night? She's always hanging with Sami and you don't find that suspicious." Roman responded.

"Yeah because Sami's got a huge crush on Bayley and only thinks of Mandy as a younger sister. Mostly everyone in the locker room thinks of her as a kid sister, niece or daughter… Finn's always checking on Mandy when she's hurt and she's always doing the same whenever he ends up hurt, they're always hugging each other, tickling each other-" Dean replied.

"I'll admit, it is suspicious… but adults are gonna do what they're gonna do. And if they did hook up, it's their business." Roman explained.

Kevin backed away from the door… and smirked.

' _If?! They most likely did fuck!'_ Kevin thought as he started heading to a locker room that wasn't.

He couldn't wait to tell Alexa because he knew with her mouth, it would spread like wildfire.


	3. We Want The World

_**10/7/15, NXT TakeOver Respect…**_

 _Amanda found herself clearing her head outside… and felt a hand on her right shoulder, turning and seeing Finn._

" _All too much tonight?" Finn asked, knowing that the Dusty Rhodes Classic tournament had caused Amanda's as well as everyone's emotions to hit a fever pitch._

" _I feel like… I lost another part of myself after everything that had happened. And yeah, this tournament was a hell of a way to honor the American Dream… I guess I didn't think of how hard it would hit all of us." Amanda explained, Finn pulling her into his arms._

 _The tension and fighting had increased between the majority of the wrestlers on NXT and the main roster… and Finn could tell it was getting on Amanda's nerves._

" _Hey… they'll calm down on their own. Well, most of them will." Finn responded before they let go, his hands lightly wrapping around her wrists and rubbing them._

" _Depending on who they're hanging around tonight… I know we were thinking of going and hanging out with our friends tonight but I just feel like getting some takeout and heading home." Amanda replied, Finn lightly resting his right hand on the left side of her face as he held her right hand in his left hand._

" _They'll understand, Darlin'." Finn responded before they left, Amanda grabbing her phone and sending a text to Yukie._

' _Not feeling up to partying tonight, just gonna head back home with Finn.'_

' _Okie dokie, Mandy. You two look like you need the rest anyway.' Yukie responded._

 _She knew much like everyone else that her two friends were exhausted…_

 **Present time,** _ **January 25th 2016, 8:20 pm…**_

"Hold still, damn it." Amanda said, tying Kevin's wrists together and making sure the rope wasn't too tight.

"I think he's still sore about you beating him to a pulp, Darlin'." Finn responded with a chuckle, lightly running his right hand along Amanda's left side.

"No, she'd probably be more comfortable tying me up if I was on a bed and with how she's dressed in those little-" Kevin responded.

"If you make one more Fifty Shades Of Grey joke at me, these ropes…" Amanda snapped irritably, pulling on the ropes and making Kevin scream out a bit. "Are gonna make your wrists bleed!" She growled, tying the ends of the ropes together.

"Don't give her attitude, Owens, or I will turn her loose on you while you're tied up." Finn replied.

 _'I already got the upper hand, you damn Demons!'_ Kevin thought, having spoken to Alexa 15 minutes earlier. "Working with you two has been a damn nightmare." He responded.

" _You're_ the nightmare to work with but Finn and I love this damn business too much to walk away. And if you would just go five minutes without insults, mean spirited jokes or your piss poor attitude, I wouldn't be so bitchy towards you!" Amanda responded, Kevin sitting down and Amanda tying his legs to the metal legs of the chair.

"How Sami put up with you for so long, I have no idea." Finn muttered before helping Amanda stand up after she finished tying Kevin up, Amanda readjusting her leather jacket over her _Balor Club Worldwide_ tank top and black leather shorts. "Okay, 5 minutes in, you break out of your restraints… and refrain from personal attacks in the future!" He responded, finally noticing the bruises on Kevin's face before him and Amanda left.

"Damn, he's acting like he's up to no good… and he most likely is up to no good." Amanda replied as Finn rested his right hand on her left one.

"Yeah but whatever he's up to, it'll just bite him in the end." Finn responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's forearm.

"Yes it will." Amanda replied before she entwined the fingers on her left hand with the ones on his right hand. "Thanks for getting the guys out of the room this morning. I love them like brothers but they drive me crazy at times." She responded.

"I know they love you to death but they need to scale back on things a bit. You and I are adults and we want to stay with each other at night, there's nothing wrong with that… or me doing this if you're okay with it." Finn replied, wrapping his left arm around her back and Amanda laughing softly as Finn pulled her closer and nuzzled his beard against her soft skin as his left hand rested on her hip when her hands rested on his sides until her arms wrapped around him as they lightly sang the words to _With A Little Help From My Friends_ by Joe Cocker.

At the same time, Baron had found them.

But instead, he headed to where Yukie was… he walked into her locker room and closed the door, Yukie looking at him.

"You look like you had a shock…" Yukie responded after applying a purple matte lipstick to her lips, twisting it back down into the tube before capping it.

"Yeah, I saw Finn and Mandy being all cuddly." Baron replied.

"Tommy, they're friends. Close friends." Yukie responded as she fixed up her teal eyeliner and mascara.

"So you don't find it suspicious at all that Roman tried to drag her out of Finn's bed this morning, Dollface?" Baron questioned after Yukie finished applying her makeup, Yukie closing the eyeliner and mascara tubes.

"You don't like Finn, I get that. Not everyone gets along in this industry, Tommy... but he's good to Mandy and she's good to him. Why don't you see that?" Yukie responded.

"I'm just trying to look after her, that's all." Baron replied.

"She's too old to be looking after, and beside she's like two years younger than me, Baron." Yukie explained.

"And looks much younger than 25." Baron replied.

"Are you implying that Finn likes them young looking?" Yukie responded.

"I'm saying that her youthful looks are an attraction magnet and could attract the wrong attention." Baron explained.

"Like her catching Finn is the wrong attention to you? Like how old are you exactly? I'm younger than you too, remember?" Yukie questioned.

"You know, we can hear the loudness out all the way into the neighboring hallway. Try to keep it down a bit?" Amanda replied after gently opening the door with Finn behind her.

"Shut up, 'fore I knock you out in your sleep!" Yukie retorted, before she realized who she was talking to. "I didn't mean that, Mandy!"

"No harm. I had a pretty bad night last night myself." Amanda responded, Yukie and Baron remembering that Kevin went too far and that she went off at him.

"Let's go, jumpscare awaits and we've gotta find Sami." Finn replied before they left, Yukie closing the door.

"She may not be crying and screaming anymore but it hit her damn hard. I doubt Kevin knows the full story of just how much they mean to her…" Yukie responded.

"You… didn't know Chris as well as she did, did you?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah, I did. We were like family to him, like his own kids. He would treat us great no matter what, until one day it all change with him and his family were gone for good." Yukie explained.

"And having lost Eddie…" Baron replied.

"That hit them both worse than anything." Yukie responded.

She knew that those memories would never go away.


	4. We All Have Sorrow

_**No Mercy 2008…**_

 _Amanda walked through the curtain with the Divas Championship on her right shoulder and her and Yukie hugged each other._

" _I'm glad that you've won it, Mandy!" Yukie responded, happily._

" _Thank you…" Amanda responded as they let go and she looked at the championship._

 _The first major championship she had won in this business._

 _She turned to her right, only for her smile to fade… and Yukie knew why._

" _You really wish that he was here for you, right? But I'm here, I've known you since we were kids." Yukie explained._

" _We have… and I know he's watching from heaven. But it still hurts, Yukie." Amanda responded as Yukie brushed Amanda's tears away._

" _Pain fades over time. Grief's a bitch but over time it's manageable." Yukie replied before they went to go celebrate…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda was out in the ring, microphone in hand.

"So the board has come to… an informal decision for me to get an apology and for no one to ever repeat Kevin's actions at the Rumble. It's been almost… 9 years since everything was turned upside down for me in the worst way, I not only lost three friends… they were my family. I've… I've taken up enough of your time for tonight…" Amanda responded before she began to brush tears away as fans chanted _"Benoit! Benoit! Benoit!"_ and smiled sadly. "That makes me feel a lot better that an apology, thank you all so much."

But she was interrupted by Alexa instead of Kevin… and then Amanda turned to see Finn on her right and Sami on her left as Alexa got in the ring, Finn wrapping his left arm around her back and Sami resting his right hand on her left shoulder in support of her.

"Aww, poor Mandy. She wanted an apology, but she felt better when she heard his name. Well, guess what, Mandy? You need to grow up like everyone else here. And if you don't like or even that blue haired friend of yours don't like it one bit, you can get out of this damn ring and go back to tea parties and even play dress up with her." Alexa explained.

"Uh, Alexa, were you in the rumble match last night? No, you weren't because you were too damn chicken. I lasted about 38 minutes and 25 seconds in that match… I broke down a barrier like Chyna, Kharma and Beth Phoenix did. Hell, I was the youngest Divas Champion! The first woman to win the United States Championship at just 19 years old, the only woman to compete in the Elimination Chamber and the Hell In A Cell matches! And what doors have you knocked down lately? Oh yeah, the door to Murphy's bedroom… and it's gonna be a matter of time before he throws you out that exact same door!" Amanda responded, the fans cheering like crazy, Finn and Sami looking at each other in shock and Alexa turning furious.

"Alright, I just have had it with you, bitch! You and that NXT Champion boyfriend of yours are working on my last nerve. But one more thing, since you care about fame and the likes of your fans. Did you ever think about what Yukie Yang wants? Or have you thrown her away like trash from the beginning? She wanted to be like you, but you've keep pushing her away. Some friend you are to her." Alexa explained as she tried to calm down her anger.

"And you have absolutely no class." Amanda responded with a smirk as a heartbeat echoed and the lights went out.

Alexa screamed out as the lights were back on, Yukie beating her up until Alexa ran after Yukie ripped part of Alexa's blonde and red ombre hair out.

"Hey, Alexa? This business has no room for jealous bitches like you!" Yukie responded after grabbing a microphone before she and Amanda hugged.

In the backstage area, Alexa found Kevin.

"The hell was that out there? You were supposed to confront her with what I told you earlier!" Kevin replied.

"Why didn't you go out there and do it yourself? Instead, that blue haired bitch decided to rip out my hair!'' Alexa retorted.

"And have Finn try to murder me on live Tv?! Or John try to bury me further down the company chain like he did to Alex Riley?!" Kevin replied.

"Yeah, or you trying to ruin their careers? Or flatten both Mandy and Finn while trying to do the same to Yukie?" Alexa responded.

"I'm surprised she showed restraint out there instead of jumping you herself. Not giving you want you wanted from her." Kevin responded before he left.

' _Not giving me the satisfaction…'_ Alexa thought.

Amanda, Finn, Sami and Yukie posed for a photo and Amanda took it before uploading it onto Twitter with the caption _'Friends. Ones we can depend on.'_ , which was from Yukie's favorite Whodini song.

"You know I always love that song, Mandy." Yukie responded with a smile.

"You still watch that part in _Next Friday_ where Roach and Day Day sing it and Joker yells at them?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, I always like that part. And even the movie, of course." Yukie responded.

"They need to make a fourth one, it's been almost 14 years since the third movie." Finn replied.

"Agreed." Sami responded.

It was as Amanda was watching Raw continue that she heard her phone ring and answered it… only to hear a wolf whistle.

"Well hello to you too! You were rocking those little leather shorts!" Seth slurred.

"Seth, how many times have I told you to not get drunk while taking painkillers? You're gonna hurt yourself!" Amanda replied.

"What? I didn't take them. I'm light as a feather now, Mandy girl." Seth slurred.

"If you were in front of me right now, I'd fucking throttle you!" Amanda growled.

"Language, you!" Seth responded.

"You call me while you're ten fucking sheets to the wind and _my_ language is a problem?!" Amanda replied before she felt Finn's arms around her waist.

"Seth, no drunk dialing anyone! Remember what happened the first night of the UK tour when you drunk dialed Yukie?" Finn responded.

"What did I do? I was asking for a stripper!" Seth slurred in response.

"Four years older than me and he still acts like a frat boy!" Amanda muttered.

"I heard that!" Seth replied angrily.

"Well hear this, stop trying to drink yourself senseless!" Amanda responded before she hung up and turned to Finn, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and teasingly wrapping her left leg around his back.

Which Baron saw when he walked in, also seeing Finn's right hand on Amanda's left hip as she reached over to turn the music back on.

"Alright, you two break it up. We're in public, not the red room." Baron responded.

"Lighten up, okay? It's just harmless fun." Finn replied as Amanda lowered her left leg and Baron saw that Amanda had _Rocket 88_ by Jackie Brenston & His Delta Cats set to play.

"Harmless fun, my ass. You two better no do anything that will regret later on. I got my eyes on you, Balor. Hurt Mandy once, and I'll be after you." Baron explained.

Baron left, Finn closing the door.

"Why is Yukie with that grouch?" Finn asked.

"He better be good to her." Amanda responded before they hugged.


	5. Waiting For The Summer Rain

_**8/25/15, Providence, Rhode Island…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted those pictures online, that wasn't me! Why would I do that to anyone?!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

" _He at least treats me better than you do… Finn doesn't lie." Amanda responded before she turned to leave._

" _You walk out that door, consider our friendship gone! And I'll just step over you the next time you have a life threatening seizure, I wish I had just left you there the first time!" Seth replied angrily, Amanda biting back her hurt._

 _She left, walking into the elevator and letting tears fall… she didn't want Finn to see her as a crying mess._

 _Amanda left the hotel, needing to be alone._

 _The beach was quiet but given how late it was, it really wasn't a surprise that everyone that had been over here during the day had gone on to somewhere else to party or turned in for the night._

 _All except one person who had stopped and sat down on a lounge chair, not entirely because she wanted to but because her feet hurt from the distance it took to get here from the hotel._

 _The more hatred Amanda got for what was perceived as wrong, the more she was starting to feel like an outsider… she put her head in her hands and tucked her legs to herself, crying._

 _She didn't bother to fight the strong arms that wrapped around her and pulled her close, only sobbing into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair and then rubbed his hand up and down her back to try to calm her… but the sobbing turned into hyperventilating and it panicked him._

 _"Mandy, you're gonna hurt yourself by doing that… it's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay right by your side." Finn responded… the hyperventilating subsided into normal but raspy breathing and Amanda looked up at him through reddened and saddened eyes._

 _"How did… you know where I was?" Amanda asked quietly, her voice wrecked._

" _You didn't come back to the hotel room… so I knew you needed peace and quiet but I also know you need someone to vent to, lass." Finn responded as they looked at each other._

 _So she told him what had happened earlier… and Finn held her and lightly rubbed her back._

" _I just don't know why everyone goes so crazy, I feel like it's-" Amanda responded._

" _Us against the world." Both said simultaneously, Finn seeing Amanda smile slightly._

" _Well if it was… we stand together no matter what." Finn responded._

 _Amanda nodded and finally stopped shaking, letting Finn help her up and take her to the car._

 _It was when Amanda was cleaned off and in panties and one of Finn's shirts that she unclipped her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders and curled up in the bed with Finn, who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead._

 _The two closed their eyes, their phones on sleep mode so they wouldn't be woken up too early…_

 **Present time** _ **, 1/25/16…**_

After Raw, Yukie and Baron went to find Amanda and Finn… but their locker room was empty except for a note, which Yukie picked up and read.

' _Gonna take Mandy on to the hotel, she and I need to unwind.'_

"See? She's at least getting her rest." Yukie responded.

"Yeah, and spending more time with him, I see." Baron replied.

"He's better to her than her exes. Come on, you're getting worked up over nothing." Yukie responded before she left.

"I wouldn't be so sure that it's nothing." Baron replied quietly before he sent out a text that read _'I know you're in the city. One of your old friends is at the InterContinental Miami Hotel with an older guy, room 1043.'_... and it didn't take long for a response.

' _Thanks for the heads up, I'll take it from here.'_

In their hotel room, Finn was in his pajamas while Amanda was in her red satin hiphugger panties and one of Finn's white button down shirts and sharing a bottle of Shochu as they stayed cuddled up to each other as _Take The Long Way Home_ by Supertramp played on the radio at a volume that was loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough to disrupt sleep.

"Everyone gets a little crazy at times, Darlin'. Just got to withstand the storm." Finn responded as they looked at each other after setting their empty glasses aside.

"Because like all storms, it'll die out." Amanda replied as _Night Time Is The Right Time_ by Ray Charles began to play and the two stood up and held each other as they danced, Finn turning the volume up slightly before he pulled her left leg up to his right hip and wrapped it around his back before lowering her for a few seconds and then pulling her back up to him.

The two looked at each other, her hazel eyes staring into his blue ones once the song finished… and Finn resting his left hand on her lower back.

Before they heard a hand banging against the wall opposite of their room and heard Hiroki.

"Are you gonna fuck or not?! I hear music in there!" Hiroki replied.

"We're just unwinding, Hiroki." Finn responded after he and Amanda untangled themselves from each other when _The End_ by The Doors began to play and the dance turned into a gentler one but was still intimate.

Both were a lot more relaxed than they had been earlier and turned the radio off after the song finished, Finn leading Amanda to the bed and the two climbing into it.

Finn held Amanda as she rested her head on his right shoulder and closed her eyes, her right arm around him as he kissed Amanda on her forehead before closing his own eyes.

 _ **1/26/16…**_

It was after 7 in the morning that Amanda and Finn were woken up by someone knocking at the door… and looked at each other before they sat up, Amanda standing up.

"I've had enough, I'm telling those two off." Amanda responded as Finn stood up and stopped her from walking to the door.

"Let me handle it, Darlin'. Dean and Roman just need to respect that you're an adult and you don't need constant supervision." Finn replied before they hugged and he kissed her on the top of her head before they let go and he walked to the door as the knocking increased in volume. "Okay, okay, you're gonna wake up everyone on the entire floor if you don't stop…" He responded as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Well… isn't this cozy."

Amanda turned to the doorway, hazel eyes widening in shock as Finn walked to her and lightly wrapped his left hand around her left wrist.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Amanda questioned quietly.

"I don't know but we know who tipped him off." Finn whispered.

Both were reminding themselves to confront Baron Corbin later for pulling a stunt like this.


End file.
